Menyerah
by Rainynoor12
Summary: Maka, aku lebih memilih merelakannya. Menyerah pada hati yang sudah hancur ini./ Aku akan berusaha membahagiakannya. Menghapus luka dimata itu./ Saki.../ Kuharap, dikehidupan berikutnya kalian saling memiliki, dan... hidup bahagia/ AU, OOC, Typos, nggak bisa bikin summary/ RnR please?


**Menyerah**

.

.

.

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **AU, Typos, OOC, Diksi berantakan, atc**

.

.

.

 _Aku hanyalah wanita biasa, yang juga merasa lelah ketika semua perjuangannya berakhir sia-sia._

Pagi itu jalanan dipenuhi butiran putih halus, udara yang menggelitik bulu roman pun pekat terasa.

Sakura, wanita 23 tahun kelahiran Sunagakure itu berjalan menggigil. Kebekuan pada tangan putih polosnya dia abaikan. Netra klorofilnya menatap sendu butiran salju yang mulai turun menimpa kepalanya.

Ingatan Sakura kembali pada kejadian semalam. Dimana dirinya sudah tak tahan lagi berdiri pada posisi yang sama. Bertahan untuk si dia yang bahkan tak menganggap keberadaan dirinya.

Kala itu, Sakura tengah menyalakan perapian di ruang keluarga. Karena badai salju mengguncang Konoha. Tempat tinggalnya selama 2 bulan terakhir ini bersama sang suami. Yeah, jika bisa dibilang suami.

Mereka menikah, saling mengucapkan janji suci sehidup semati. Namun mereka tak saling mencintai, bukan tapi ini hanya cinta sepihak. Cinta yang justru lebih membekukan hati pemiliknya.

Bantingan keras pintu utama terdengar. Sakura menengok, bergegas menuju sumber suara.

Tampak seorang pria mendekap mesra wanita berambut pirang dengan mata biru terangnya.

Sakura mematung, terlebih ketika sang pria hanya melirik sekilas dirinya sebelum berlalu pergi menuju kamarnya dengan si pria.

 _Kau melakukannya lagi..._

Bunyi pintu yang tertutup, meluruhkan pijakan yang berusaha Sakura pertahankan. Lelehan bening mengalir pada kedua pipi chubinya. Tak ada kata yang Sakura keluarkan. _Emerald_ nya menatap kosong pada pintu coklat di depan sana.

 _Kau sungguh tak memperdulikan aku lagi?_

Sejam berlalu begitu saja. Suara gemuruh badai masih mendominasi kedua telinga Sakura. Dia berdiri, berjalan pelan ke arah pintu. Tangan pucatnya menarik engsel besi itu pelan-pelan.

Dingin.

Itu yang pertama kali dia rasakan ketika pintu rumah yang menjadi harapan kebahagiaannya terbuka. Tubuhnya berkontak langsung dengan badai yang mulai mereda.

Kaki berbalut kaos kaki rajut itu menapak. Melangkah menjauhi rumah yang akan menjadi masalalu kelamnya.

 _Nii-_ chan _, maafkan aku. Aku sungguh tak sanggup lagi._

Kasadaran Sakura kembali, ketika mantel hangat menyelimuti tubuh bekunya.

"Nona, kau bisa terkena hipotermia jika berjalan dalam keadaan seperti ini."

Pandangan Sakura memburam. Kegelapan menyelimuti tubuh letihnya setelah menatap pria tampan dengan keriput di wajahnya.

 _Maka, aku lebih memilih merelakannya. Menyerah pada hati yang sudah hancur ini._

.

"Nii- _san_! Lagi-lagi kau membawa wanita. Apartemenku bukan tempat penampungan." seorang lelaki berusia 25 tahun yang berprofesi sebagai dokter spesialis syaraf itu mendelik kesal pada sang kakak yang dengan seenaknya membawa seorang wanita dalam keadaan pingsan. Sekaligus mengganggu acara bersantainya.

"Kau dokter Sasu- _chan_. Aku malas berurusan dengan rumah sakit." ujar seorang pria yang lebih tua 4 tahun dari laki-laki berambut dark blue di depannya. Itachi Uchiha.

"Hn. Baiklah, lagipula bila dia sejam lagi masih di luar sana nyawanya tak akan tertolong." Laki-laki yang telah sukses di usia mudanya itu menatap wanita berambut soft pink yang masih tak sadarkan diri sejak pagi tadi.

"Kau tau Sasu- _chan,_ dia sungguh seperti musim semi di tengah hujan salju. Di balik kelopak mata itu, tersimpan _emerald_ yang indah. Seperti _dia_ yang telah pergi."

Sasuke Uchiha, adik dari Itachi itu mematung. Rahangnya mengeras, mendengar perkataan kakaknya tentang orang yang hingga saat ini masih segar diingatannya.

"Ugh,"

Sasuke dan Itachi serempak menoleh pada perempuan yang kini tengah mengerjapkan matanya itu. Keduanya segera mendekat. Sasuke dengan sigap menyiapkan alat medisnya. Tangannya berhenti bergerak. Mengambang diudara begitu _on_ _yx_ pekatnya bertubrukan dengan klorofil indah milik pasien dadakannya tersebut.

 _Kami-_ sama, _dia sungguh mirip dengan_ nya.

 _Bila ini kesempatan kedua untukku. Aku akan berusaha membahagiakannya. Menghapus luka di mata itu._

 _Mengganti dengan senyuman._

.

"Panda bodoh! Maumu sebenarnya apa?! Aku sudah tak tahan lagi menyakiti hati Sakura. Dan lihat! Sakura benar-benar menghilang dari kehidupanmu. Puas kau!" bentak seorang wanita berambut _blonde_ (Ino) pada pria yang kini menunduk. Tengah menatap potret wanita yang begitu di cintainya.

"Ah! Aku benar-benar gila! Seharusnya dari awal aku tak menyetujui rencanamu." Ino menghela nafas, "Sakura mencintaimu! Menerima dirimu apa adanya.", lanjutnya.

"Saki..." bisik pria berambut merah itu lirih.

"Menyesal eh? Ratapanmu tak akan membuat Sakura kembali, ingat itu Gaara!"

Lelaki tanpa alis itu mengerang, kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Seakan ribuan jarum tak kasat mata menghujamnya bertubi-tubi. Rasa hangat pada hidungnya semakin membuat cengkraman tangannya menguat. Bahkan bingkai foto di tangan kirinya sudah melunjur bebas bercumbu dengan lantai marmer di bawahnya.

"Argh."

"Astaga! Gaara. Bertahanlah, kita akan segera ke rumah sakit." Ino berucap dengan panik. Tangannya memapah tubuh lunglai Gaara. Sahabat sedari kecilnya itu.

"Aku akan kabari Temari dan Kankurou." lanjut Ino sambil merogoh tas tangannya.

Keduanya sudah berada di dalam mobil milik Ino. Wanita yang berprofesi sebagai model itu melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh setelah memberi kabar kepada kedua kakak sahabatnya.

Mata birunya memandang sedih sang sahabat yang tengah di tangani dokter lewat kaca ruang IGD.

Mengapa dirinya mau saja mengikuti rencana gila sahabat prianya itu. Padahal dia tau, bila Sakura dan Gaara sama-sama saling mencintai. Karena tumor ganas yang bersarang di otak Gaaralah yang membuat sahabatnya itu berperilaku tak peduli pada Sakura.

Ironisnya. Dia justru ikut andil dalam masalah ini. Bahkan mungkin sudah masuk ke dalam list orang yang Sakura benci.

 _Andai kau tau kebenarannya Sakura,_

 _dan..._

 _Andai aku tak menyetujui permintaan Gaara._

 _Aku yakin..._

 _Kalian tak akan saling tersakiti seperti ini._

 _Kuharap, di kehidupan berikutnya._

 _Kalian akan saling memiliki,_

 _dan..._

 _Hidup bahagia._

Cairan hangat meluncur, melawati pipi Ino. Begitu bunyi _tit_ panjang dari arah ruangan di depannya terdengar. Batinnya berteriak. Memanggil nama sang sahabat.

 _Kami-_ sama...

.

.

end

.

.

 **Holla...**

 **Arigatou minna-san sudah berkenan membaca.**

 **Konkrit dan Review jika Anda berkenan.**


End file.
